fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning vs the Dark Sea - RP Koma Inu
The beach was a blaze of life, hot colors to match the burning sand underfoot. The percussion of the waves was the applause, coming in bursts and rolling like the ocean. Samarra was a bit confused as to why her guild member wanted her to leave so far from the guild and meet him at the beach for a spar; but she could only attribute it to the fact that he wanted to take advantage of the ocean nearby to hopefully try and beat her for once. Third times the charm maybe? Should be interesting though... Samarra thought to herself as she mindlessly draws her finger across her Bishamonten sword, waiting for Jack to show up. Jack looked up at Samarra as she walked along the beach towards him his fangs glinted in the light as Jack Jumped off the rock and ran to Samarra and bowed towards her. “Hi Samarra sorry for not being at the guild for a while I had to go to my Kingdom for a while to sort things out with my queen.” Jack said tilting his head a little to give off an apologetic puppy appearance. "The reason I wanted to fight her with you is to see if I have improved my magic enough to take you on and also I plan to use a magic none of our guildmates have seen if that’s okay with you.” Jack said with a big smile. "Nice to see you again Jack, and no need for the apology, I understand." Samarra begins, her interest peaked at the mention of a new magic he had. "I would love to see this new magic you have, and test your skills out. I was actually eager to test out my Bishamonten Sword here, if you agree to it?" She says as she moves the sword up to show off the dark kinesium katana blade. She steps back, giving about ten feet between them, bowing slightly out of respect for her opponent before they begin the spar. Bringing up her blade she gives a soft smile to the boy, "Please let me know when you are ready and we can begin." "I'm ready now." Jack got into a stance away from Samarra, Jack then ran towards her and then used "S'ea Dragon Reef Burst'" Jack created two streams of water from his hands and then sends them spiraling towards the Samarra, hoping wash her away. Jack then jumped up into the air and landed on a large rock behind her and then used "Sea Dragon Ocean Scream" Jack then oped his mouth and screamed a powerful echolocation attack that cracked rocks towards Samarra. Samarra smirks at the boys eagerness, seeing that he had yet to break the habit of rushing into battle without thinking. As the water came towards her Samarra activated her Luminous Cloak, her body sparking alive with a 3 inch think current of lightning that allowed her to take the hit without damage; the force only pushing her back a half inch or so. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy, making it extremely useful, especially in close combat. The the light and current from her cloak cause the sand around her to turn to glass. Samarra hopes that Jack had learned not to stare directly at her lightning, as photobleaching of his eyes can last for over 2 minutes depending on the exposure, and direct visual contact with the cloak for over 3 minutes can cause permanent retinal damage. Seeing Jack run past her, she quickly turns around, bring her sword over in a quick motion to send off a Sword Pressure wave to nullify the flying rocks from the sound wave. "You're going to have to be a little more inventive if you're going try and land a hit on me. Long range attacks have to be fast if they are going to have any chance of hitting, you should know that." Samarra says with a laugh. With her Luminous Cloak active for protection, Samarra uses her High Speed magic to run towards Jack, her body appearing before him in the blink of an eye. With her sword in hand she begins a lightning fast combination, her body moving clockwise around him. She aimed to start with an upwards slash from his right hip to left shoulder, moving her blade in a left slash parallel to the ground across his chest afterwards, finishing with a downwards slash into a front-diagonal guard with her sword to block any retort after her, hopefully successful, combination. Jack took the hits as the sword cut along his body, he then grabbed the blade to pull Samarra towards him not caring if his hand bled. “'Sea Dragon Sea Serpent'” A large water serpent erupted out of the ocean and tried to curl around Samarra. As the snake tries to curl around Samarra, Jack takes the chance and dives into the ocean; as he swam down blood started to show in the waves. A shimmer appeared where he dived, the shimmer disappeared. Saisen Offering is a success... Samarra thinks to herself with a smirk as she sees her blade cut through his body in her three strike combo. It takes her a bit by surprise that he would honestly grab onto her sword, pulling her lightning clad body closer to him, but it makes sense when she sees the snake begin to come out of the ocean around the large rock they are standing on. With her Luminous Coat still active, she rips her sword from his hands before he dives into the water and begins by building up electrical energy into her core,gathering and condensing the ambient static electricity from the environment, concentrating it within her body by combining it with that of her own ethernano; starting her Static Discharge. This is done by the vibrational friction caused between the ethernano particles in her aura, and the molecules in the air. The molecules of the two materials of different composition tend to stick together on contact due to a form of chemical reaction. This is very close to a chemical bond; the adjacent dissimilar molecules exchange electrons. And when one material is physically moved away from the other, such as the condensing of ethernano back into Samarra’s core, it is regarded as friction. The result is that excess electrons are left behind in one material, while a deficit occurs in the other. With the air having developed a slight charge, Samarra releases the stored ethernano energy from inside her, causing the previously charged air molecules to become electrically over-stressed and come alive with streams of lightning going off in all directions. The lightning pierces through the serpent's body, shattering it into a puddle around her feet just as she was beginning to run out of breath from it squeezing. Catching her breath atop the stone surface she stares down at the ocean before her, seeing a red cloud begin to form in the water. Samarra thought to herself how Jack was probably confused by the sudden appearance of the indestructible mascot of the spell. "Bani" as the counter was called, becomes active the moment that Samarra's Bishamonten Sword makes contact with her opponent, its robot body glowing a aura around chibi robot. Samarra had always thought it looked more like a plush doll with a robot head, what with the way the figures blue squishy-looking body was capped with small black shoes, white gloves, and an adorable yellow handkerchief. Bani's head looked more like an alarm clock, the robot just waiting to ring out that it's "customer" has gone bankrupt. As she waited for Jack to surface, she knew that Bani's counter should read 400 on his counter, given that she dealt about that 500 damage with her three speed enhanced strikes, and Jack landed about 100 Magic Power points back at her with his serpent. As long as she continued to land hits that were stronger than his returns, she could make him go bankrupt and effectively shut down his ethernano system; leaving him without magic for the rest of the fight. What was lucky was that the counter on Bani would continue to go up the longer the fight dragged on, so Samarra was in no rush for Jack to return to the surface. Not wanting to stay away from her guild for too long, she figured she should hasten the battle though. So holding out her hand she let off a series of thick lightning arrows, sending them towards the blood pool in the ocean, hoping for them to descend down far enough to electrocute Jack in the water and paralyze him for a few moments. "Into the Sea" ''The music from beneath the waves broke the silence and caused the waves in the cove to become still. ''"Hold you close to me". As the music built up the lightning arrows flashed in the water then broke apart and the sky grew dark as clouds built up. "Slide 'neath the waves." The still water of the cove started to bubble and the wind picked up. "Down into the cave" the magic in the air built up as the music became louder. "Kiss me my love." ''Several serpent made out of water started to rise bordering the cove but did not attack and just watched. Doll was pushed to the surface and Jack jumped out of the water and swam to the shallows he looked at Samarra and he flipped his azure tail in and out of the water, around his neck he was wearing a necklace that radiated magic suspending the environment around them. Samarra notes Jack’s tail, attributing it to the fact that both him and Aria were fluent in Mermaid Magic, and so she assumed that he was aiming to keep this battle close to the water so he can easily run and hide beneath the waves. Though the serpents weren’t of any harm at the moment, she saw that they were of the same shape and size as the one that had just wrapped around her moments ago. Not wanting to risk the thought of Jack commanding the serpents to attack her head on, she presses down on her INDO bracelet to summon forth two large, rolled up scrolls. With her heightened position on the rocks, she throws them up into the air, the scroll unravelling during its flight and opening up to reveal a multitude of pre-placed summoning seals on the ivory surface. By manipulating the ethernano stored with the seals, she causes them to unbind in a small puff of smoke, and from the seals shoot out a barrage of 5,000 senbon needles. When the senbon come into contact with the air, they are enveloped in a thin layer of Samarra’s lightning magic, the sparks shimmering like raining glitter down onto the water, where the electrical current travels through its medium and shocking everything within its range. With a range of fourty five feet she is able to take out a great deal of the serpents, leaving only one left that was just out of range behind Jack, and with the spread of electricity Samarra knew that it would be almost impossible for Jack to avoid getting electrocuted. “'Heaven’s Rain'! Choosing to go by the water was a bad choice there Jack, it just makes my lightning attacks that much stronger.” She said with a laugh after calling out her spells name, and waiting for the boy to make his move. Jack watched as his snakes were blown back into the water then he saw a lightning attack heading towards him "'Sea Dragon Wing Curl'" . His spell quickly covered himself in a water dome as the attack started to seep through and damage him he started to sings again causing a siren like affect to get Samara to enter the water. ''"Come rest in my arms." His song tried to push back the oncoming electricity. "Dream your dreams with me." The electricity changed from a yellow to a light blue and started to blend in with the water of the cove. "Slide beneath the sea ..... Come to me, my love." ''Jack flipped his tail splashing the water that was building up with electricity from both Samara's spell and his own. ''"Forget the land above." The water that built up the most electricity started to swirl and build up around jack and he opened up his mouth and ate the electrified water into his body and he started to change. Samarra watched as her lightning was taken in, luckily dealing at least some damage to Jack before dispersing and turning into what looked like blue lightning. The electricity wasn't something she was worried about, as she had resistance to all electricity based attacks thanks to her unique magic and physiology, but the fact that her mind was beginning to cloud was slightly concerning. He must be using some sort of Sound Magic like my sister uses... Samarra thinks to herself, plugging her ears with her magic to block out any more of the songs from altering her senses. Seeing that she should probably humor Jack into giving him a chance to fight, Samarra beings to cast one of her spells to allow her to easily levitate over the water and give her a bit more freedom in her attacks. "Beast Embodiment: Kouki!" She shouts as her appearance begins to change, sprouting large white wings on her back that flap gently to move Samarra over the water that Jack was slapping his tail on. "Tell me Jack, was your siren song the new magic you were trying out? Or is it that you have learned about an electricity based magic?" She said with intrigue, aiming her sword at Jack. "Now, are you going to actually fight me, or sing some more of your songs? Because according to that floating robot there," She said as she gestures to Bani beside Jack. "you only have a little while longer until your magic will be shut down." "No my siren song is apart of my mermaid magic and i was reborn with it." He said with a giggle and a smile and kept eating the water and electricity. "The magic i wanted to show you is of a higher form of electricity magic." He said as the bani's meter on his magic read 623. He smiled as thunder broke above and started to crack down. "Let me show you shall I." He finally ate all the water/electricity and breathed in the electric ethernano from Samarra to give his self more of a jolt. His body then pulsed out electricity and water energy causing the sea to become chaotic and the clouds to start producing lightning. The water jack was in had parted around him as the electrolytic coursed through his body. His body had changed, around his hand and legs are blue diamond shaped scales with yellow bridges. His hair was sharp and and stands up curves, it was blue with yellow tips around his whole hair. His Iris goes royal blue with a yellow outline and his canines were longer. The serpent at the back of him slithered across the water and through the air and grew in size and became more beastly its body coursed with lightning energy. He looked at Samarra with no smile on his face, he slightly moved and was in front of Samarra with in minutes. "Thundering Sea Dragon.. " He breathed in and then exhaled. "ROAR". 'He then roared out of his mouth a powerful water roar surrounded by lightning energy directly at Samarra. ''Trying to take on electricity huh? Well let's see how far you've come with my favorite element... Samarra thinks with a smile, watching Jack slowly move into her path. It had looked like Jack had taken on almost a Drive-like appearance, but from what she knew, he had not learned to control his Dragon Slayer Magic with such precision yet. You still have a long way to go, but with your determination I think you can make it. Samarra thought as she held up her free hand, a translucent barrier forming before her as she shouted out "'''Himorogi Delineation!" The barrier takes the roar on full force, the continued barrage making it crack slightly, only to give way and send the remnants of the blast against her body. Her wings catch the draft and send her body flying backwards across the ocean waves, before she balances out and checks the counter on Bani's head. Only 12 MP was dealt, that isn't that bad. As long as I don't allow a direct hit I should be able to test the effects of this sword of mine. She thinks as she clenches it tightly withing her hand. She releases wires from her fingertips, manipulating it into the form of a large falcon that stands about two feet tall and able to fly up to speeds of 242 mile per hour to chase down it's prey. "Peregrine Flight!" This spell acts similarly to a dynamic elemental-make spell in the fact that it seems to operate on a consciousness of its own. This makes the wire falcon able to track down its prey by following the ethernano output of it's target with no definite range of pursuit, and is able to maneuver around obstacles in it's path. The bird takes off towards Jack, its large talons aimed at Jacks head. The falcon aims to latch its claws onto Jack and unravel to entrap him in a tight bind of seemingly unbreakable thread. Samarra then uses her speed to follow the bird and aim her lightning clad sword at Jack's chest, hoping that the bird will have entrapped him before she arrived. Jack allowed the wires to tie around him and he had a look of no concern as Samarra charged for him, he closed his eyes, then waved a hand under the wire and the large serpent flew into the air and curled around him protecting him as the sword pierced the hard crystal like water, not coming close to him. The serpent then transformed into a large sphere of water with pulsing lightning surrounding him, the sword was unable to move being stuck in the water. Jack then oped his eyes and looked at Samarra not blinking as the water force able spun around and loosened the wires so that they fell of him. He then opened his eyes and the sphere of water started to form a serpent as big as Samarra, the forming serpent started to curl around her sword and then her. While the sphere was transforming Jack looked Samarra in the eyes close to her face and used. "Thundering Sea Dragon Kaiju Scream", Jack emitted a powerful echolocation scream that sounds like crashing thunder and rushing waves, it causes a large electric disruption, directly right at her. Samarra took a deep breath in, allowing the water to encase her and Jack, the serpent taking in them both into its belly to leave them weightlessly floating. As she saw Jack begin to open his mouth she activated her full proof defense, Lightning Body, shifting her particles into lightning to allow the pulse of electricity Jack sent off to be integrated into her body. Though it was only a minor discomfort, for although the attack molded into her own electrocution of the water that enveloped them, it was no seamless task to use someone else’s magic electricity to integrate with her own; a discomfort she was sure that Jack would feel as she let off a pulse of electricity from her Lightning Body to travel through the water capsule as escape from its body. With a deep breath of air, she held onto her sword tight as she flew up even higher to get a birds eye view of the mermaid below. Because she was in a beast embodiment, she had access to the spells of the beast that lent her more power, and she thought it was now time to put it into use. “Although your new magic is impressive, you are going against the wrong person if you wanted to have a chance at winning. Your water magic was an obvious downfall against lightning, and the lightning that you do create will not work well against other lightning mages. It is a lovely combination though, so I will applaud you on that. But you need to get a bit more versatility in your magic to overcome the notable downfalls, like so, Radiant Feather Shower!” She shouted from high up in the sky. Then a multitude of projectiles begin to form around Samarra, looking like feathers glimmering in the sunlight. These feathers were actually highly pressurized Wind Magic surrounded in a thick Light Magic shell; projectiles that will guarantee a rather notable explosion upon impact due to their numbers counting into the hundreds. With a wave of her hand the hundred feathers begin to descend upon Jack with speed of eighty miles per hour, aiming to cause a rather large explosion that would reach far below the surface of the water. Jack allowed them to his him causing new numerous cuts along his body. His tail parted and he had legs again but retained his dual dragon mode. His cuts started to bleed but instead of blood they oozed out a neon watery liquid with lightning dancing inside of it. Jack opened his mouth and sucked out the electricity from Samarra and the surrounding environment he cause the water to be sucked up too. The beach water was parted as he floated from the water he was in to the ground. He raised his hand up to Samarra and "Thundering Sea Dragon Bermuda Spines" it created a chain reaction of water like diamond shaped attacks that were charged with electricity, he sent them a couple of them directly at Samarra, then used his "Thundering Sea Dragon Slashing Shuriken" to summon two large and tracking water and lightning made shuriken at her wings to cut off her connection. Samarra watches as Jack lets her attack hit him, the explosion of her attack giving way to a neon liquid spilling into the sea. She gazed at Bani's counter, the interest and her attacks giving it a number of 1097 on the robot's head, as Jack had only landed hits on her a couple of times; greatly opposing the clean hits that he is allowing Samarra to get in. Her eyebrows quirked at the parting of the seas, the action reminding her of a story in a book she had read long ago, but with his hand raising towards her she realizes that she should probably get ready to move out of the way of an attack. With the distance between her and Jack on the ground, it was rather easy for her to fly and avoid the first wave of diamond shaped projectiles, but a sudden stinging sensation brought her attention to her calf as she could see a trickle of blood coming out from a grazing hit from one of the diamonds. Tsch, that'll takes some energy to get it to heal without a scar. I don't know how I would be able to wear dresses or short sleeves with all the scars I would have from battle. Thank goodness for the powers of healing magic! She thinks with a laugh to herself. Her eyes locked on Jack she sees two large shuriken come spiraling her way, their form not allowing for an easy flight maneuver to avoid them. Guess I better break out a more advanced spell to both block and attack, I know just the thing... She says as she places a magic circle out in front of her; Samarra releasing a tight grid pattern made out of lightning. This grid expands to cover the area in front of her and began moving forward towards the shuriken and Jack's form. Each individual square of the lightning grid is sealed with pure ethernano to solidify this unique defensive spell. The moment that the shuriken come into contact with the grid, the grid acts like an elastic net and bounces Jack's attack back at them at such a speed that it seems that Samarra had cast her own shuriken herself. This is due to the high resonant frequency of the ethernano sealing up the grid, causing it to vibrate at such speeds that the interaction of the energy clouds emitted by the ethernano particles will keep them held together, but still allow them to stretch and recoil back into their original form. This is the second most advanced defensive spell Samarra has in her arsenal, and makes her glad to stretch her magic muscles a bit, despite the unnecessary need. With the grid still in tact after bouncing back the shuriken, it descends down towards Jack to hopefully capture him in the electric net. "This'll hopefully give you a little shock so you can kick your butt into high gear! Come on! Let's see the true strength of this new magic of yours!" Samarra shouts from above. Jack waved a hand and the shuriken dissolved, but purposely let the electric net tie him to the ground he allowed the net to cut into him as he slowly drained he energy out of the net letting it enter him as he sucked out the ethernano particles into his body, he then broke the net letting it shatter on him causing more deep cuts, the electricity around him merged with the water, as he stood up it took the form of a large electric and water dragon shape that looked bigger than the whole cove. The dragon looked directly at her. Jack then raised his arms in each direction of his body, then twist them to the opposite direction, kneeling down on one leg. "Thundering Sea Dragon Secret Art: Raging Typhoon Jagged Teeth" 'the spell then used the dragon essence to spread its wings and create a spinning force of water and lightning around himself and Samarra. Jack then summoned spinning blades inside the spinning force. It is said that it can cut through even the strongest of Armour, the force is direct in the direction the user is in. Samarra laughs as the counter on Bani's head goes up greatly as the net lands on top of Jack, though watching it dissipate was a bit of a sad sight at the amount of ethernano it took to loan Jack. The spinning vortex that surrounded them made her feel a bit limited in her movements, as the vortex left not much room to move aside form the vertical axis. The spinning blades that protrude from the vortex surprised her, Samarra clutching the handle of her blade tighter as she swung to deflect a few that came her way. Her reactions could not stand the sheer amount of projectiles that came her way, the sting of blades piercing her body was felt before she quickly used her own blade to cause the water construct to disappear from within her skin. The pain was minimal thanks to the magic she had lent Jack, the Saisen Offering protecting her from a great deal of the agony, though the secret art did lower the number on his counter far more than any other attack Jack was able to land. Samarra scoffs as she feels the need to end it soon, "Alright Jack, you like my lightning that much, let's see how you like my Red Lightning! Bet you haven't seen this before!" Samarra shouts down below, sending her blade back to its alternate dimension to free up her hands. The most basic, yet exceedingly powerful, spell in regards to Red Lightning, "'Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning!" Samarra shouts as she focuses on gathering eternano within her hands before modifying her ethernano into that of electrons, which she alters the movement of to change massive amounts of lightning into a blazing scarlet. This crimson lightning, being channeled around her fist, takes the form of a high concentration of electrical energy which seems to envelop her arm in its entirety- the crackling energies released by it resembles around one thousand birds chirping for some based aesthetic, and an intimidating factor towards Jack below. Once completely gathered upon one of her fists, Samarra will execute an empowered punch at break-neck speeds; the scarlet lightning resulting in a blow of exceptional strength, blasting a hole in a fortress with a single blow. The lightning illuminates the surrounding area with its force as Samarra descends down upon Jack, flying down to punch Jack in the gut and hopefully send a powerful shockwave across the area. The move is fired at such a great speed that not even an opponent using High Speed is able to land their strike before Samarra throws the punch. The sheer force of the attack at full strength is more than enough to hopefully send Jack across the expansive water, knowing that the water would help cushion him from any major damage. Of course, upon contact with the enemy, the Red Lightning focused upon Samarra's fist results in a massive explosion which deals overwhelming amount of damage, piercing through any and every defense. Jack's spell disparated as he fell across the water skidding across it and crashing into a rock leaving a very large dent. He then started to move, but the he suddenly was lifted up in the air and he was cocooned in a ball of water and electricity. He had accidentally unlocked his forbidden thundering sea dragon dual dragon mode spell. His body was unable to be seen within the ball of energy as it pulsed out large amouns of ethernano while sucking in magic essence. Samarra watched as the ball of energy was lifted up into the air, the currents sparking around it, but then something rather curious happened. The orb began to disappear, lowering Jack onto the ground until all traces of Jack's magic was gone. Samarra glanced over to Bani, the counter on his head now reading 2560 after that last spell had knocked Jack back. But now Bani was transforming into a devilish looking cat that signified that Jack had gone "bankrupt", and now his magic was sealed off. Samarra lowered herself, getting rid of the red lightning that covered her fists and gave a soft smile to Jack. "Well I am sorry to say this Jack, but my Saisen Offering spell has run to completion now. It seems like your Magic Power level was around a 2500, and with the spells I landed on you, and the time that passed, Bani had accumulated enough magic power to seal off your magic for the remainder of the day." Samarra says, placing a hand on the boys shoulder for comfort, before removing it to continue her observations, "I will say that your new magic holds great promise, and you landed a few good hits on me I'll say, but you really need to concentrate on your defense. You showed no real spells that would help you block my attacks, and because of that, I was able to land almost all of my hits. I think if you continue to train and focus on defense a bit more, you'll become an even better mage." She said, her smile beaming with a tilt of her head. "Now, is this fight over? Or are you going to try and take me on without your magic?" She asked, a slight giggle escaping her lips. Jack woke up screaming and clutching his chest as he was unable to breath, the forbidden magic he was going to used had not taken affect due to Samarra. He fell on the ground sideways unable to breathe the spell had locked his magic. Samarra tilted her head to the side, confused as to why Jack couldn't breath; for the magic locking spell had no affect on the lungs whatsoever. With her embodiment still in place she swished her hand to bring Jack an increased flow of air, pushing it in to give him the oxygen he needed. "Are you ok? My spell shouldn't affect your breathing or body aside from cutting off your magic; you should just be a normal human...was the spell you were going to use affect you or something?" She asked curiously, making sure Jack was breathing ok now. "Yes it was suppose to unlock my inner element and transform me into the element i was using so it would have been a lightning and water spirit." He said starting to breathe normaly. "The magic was suppose to not be used i must of accidentally thought of it and it would have turned me into a mindless elemental spirit with the only though of destroying you, its said that even starting to use it changes ur personality drasticaly and u may never return back to human."